The forgiving
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: Is theifshipping finally at its end? Or is it just a bad dream for Marik.


Sitting on the couch Marik was unsettled; he was upset mainly at himself. He no longer was with Bakura, all those kisses, all those nights. Marik tried to wash his sheets but still they were stained. Marik held his head. He was sick and tired of being bossed around by Bakura. Tears streamed down his face, he tried to tell himself he was okay, but he wasn't and Marik knew it deep down. It was a week since their fight, Bakura looked angrier than ever. If Marik apologized now, Bakura would shove him father away. Marik stared at his plane ticket; he was going to go back to Egypt. He didn't belong here anymore. His luggage was packed and the furniture was going to be returned to Bakura the day after.

At the airport Marik hoped that Bakura would come up behind him, hug him and tell him it was alright. Marik boarded the plane and slowly sat in his seat. He stared out the window remembering all the time spent with Bakura, the smiles the laughs the lust. He played with his hair remembering Bakura's hands going through it.

In Egypt Marik drug his luggage through the streets. His skin was so dry it sucked up his tears as soon as they escaped his eyes. Marik stood in front of a small hotel. He sighed and went in.

"One room please" Marik said.

"Just for one person" the lady at the desk asked.

"YES! One person! The other person is never coming back!" Marik thrashed out.

"Oh-ok" She said

"I'm sorry lady, hard times, I guess" Marik said scratching the back of his head. The lady gave him the room key.

"Thanks, you have a good night" Marik said going back to his room. When he opened the door Marik placed his luggage on the floor and sat on the bed. Marik burst out into tears; he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to stop himself. He was so tired he fell asleep.

Two weeks later Marik stood at the window looking at the people passing by. A soft knock knocked at the door and a piece of paper slipped underneath the door. Marik walked over and picked it up.

_Marik,_

_If you want your rod, find me at the fruit stand across the street._

_Bakura._

Marik perked up, what Bakura really here? He couldn't be. Marik opened the door a bit and looked down the hall a figure turned going outside. Marik went back into the hotel room, breathed in slowly, held his breath and went back out. As he existed the hotel looking for the fruit stand, he finally found it and no one stood there but Marik walked over to it anyways. One old man stood there, he looked up at Marik and handed him a note. Marik quickly opened it.

_Marik, _

_Close but no cigar, I don't want to be in public, there's an alley behind the hotel. I promise we'll be there. _

_Bakura._

Marik looked up suddenly and nodded to the clerk. Then he ran to the back of the hotel, as the note said there was a narrow alley behind it. Marik jogged back, until he came up to find the rod on the ground in front of him.

"Bakura!" Marik yelled. Footsteps came up to him. The smell was familiar it was Bakura, Marik's eyes swelled with tears. He fell into Bakura's arms; he wrapped his arms around Marik.

"Why did you leave Marik?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't belong there without you"

Bakura chuckled. "Let's go back to your hotel room, get the rod, I found it in the couch; all your furniture is in my tiny apartment! Why did you send all of that to my apartment?"

"There's a lot to explain! Even on your part" They walked side by side back to Marik's room. As Marik shut the door behind them he bit his lip.

Marik turned "Why did you leave me?" he asked.

"Marik I…I never left you," Bakura smiled. Marik limped out and fell. Bakura lifted him up and placed him on the bed. Over top of Marik Bakura nibbled at Marik's ear. Marik softly placed his hand on Bakura's face and smiled. Bakura kissed Marik; he let Bakura's tongue explore his mouth. This is what Marik was missing, he felt whole with Bakura here. Bakura slipped his hands up Marik shirt and teased at Marik's nipple.

"I missed you" Marik said lovingly.

"I figured" Bakura said whispered. Marik kissed Bakura's neck and took off his shirt.

"So this how you wanna play?" Bakura said then taking off his own shirt and pants. Bakura showed off his snow white skin, which was just as cold. Marik smelled the sweet smell of Bakura of dirt and mint. Marik smiled wildly and flipped on top of Bakura.

"This is how you wanna play, ok then" Bakura then made Marik stand up and he backed him up against the wall. Marik placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders. Placing his knee between Marik's legs; teasing Marik. Bakura kissed his collarbone and made his way up Marik's neck to his ear. Marik slowly slid his hands down Bakura's sides. As he got to Bakura's hips Bakura had goose bumps. Marik never really touched Bakura this way; he was always pinned by Bakura never really having options to do anything. This time Bakura missed Marik and let him do anything just to feel him again.

"Don't ever leave me" Bakura growled.

"Never" Marik said finally taking off his pants.

"Come here" Bakura said lifting Marik up wrapping Marik's legs around him. He carried him over to the desk and sat him down. Bakura slowly placed himself inside Marik. Marik knocked his head back and moaned. Again Marik placed his hands on Bakura's sides digging his nails into him. The lust that Marik missed it was again his and Bakura was going to prove it to him. Bakura rocked back and forth slowly taunting Marik them speeding up.

"Now" Bakura said sitting on the desk and letting Marik take his turn. Marik hesitated for a moment and did the same. Enjoying Marik sped up and chuckled slowly.

After a while Bakura screamed. "Stop!" panting Marik came to a stop and fell to his knees. He had another wicked smile across his face. Bakura leaned back up against the wall and gave out a huge sigh. Dripping sweet Marik found strength to stand back up and place a hard kiss on Bakura's lips then slowly go back to the bed. Curling up into a ball Marik felt Bakura get up from the desk, trot over and pull up his pants. Marik trembled, he didn't know why this is what he was missing this is what drained him for so long. Marik knew Bakura wanted this too, Bakura sat at the foot of the bed and laid the bed sheet ontop of Marik. He stood up and went over and placed his lips on Marik's forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you back at home" Bakura whispered, he then placed something on the side table beside the bed, put on his shirt and leave. After the door closed slowly Marik popped up and grabbed the paper from the side table. A plane ticket back.


End file.
